ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manhattan Museum of Art
In-universe Location Thought I'd post this up in the Talk Page. While looking through the 2/27/1989 draft, I noticed at the end the Ghostbusters took the Statue of Liberty up past Times Square/Broadway. Then "A squadron of police motorcycles comes speeding around the corner at 72nd Street and proceeds up Fifth Avenue in the direction of the museum." Then later on, the Statue is described lying on her back on part of Central Park. So it seems they intended the museum to lie somewhere between East 72nd and 110th Street along Fifth Avenue/hugging Central Park. Basically, it's the Metropolitan Museum of Art is on 1000 5th Avenue. I guess they couldn't get permission to use the Metropolitan Museum of Art and simply substituted 'Manhattan' in there? Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Please note this in trivia (at least for now), but I had actually thought it could have been there. It is nice to sort of have a real place to base it on. The Statue of Liberty was filmed (well what ever you call that) on 5th avenue as suggested at Spook Central, so that also explains that "sort of". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, yes replace Manhattan. Sorry I was going off on a roll looking at old research related to your information. Distracted myself. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Mm. Seems the only other hint is when Mayor Lenny and his staff look out from their City Hall conference room, they see the slime eclipse. Presumably that's above the museum off in the distance and they are looking towards the Fifth Ave. area? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::The first one is a "enhanced" shot of Central Park South east area. Enhanced meaning that buildings were added if I remember correctly. The second one is most likely Central Park, though I havn't id'ed buildings in it yet. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:59, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Excellent, I figured as much since from City Hall, they should be looking out at Central Park in theory. This i.d. of Central Park coupled with the Statue of Liberty's march past several iconic buildings is helping cement an in-universe location. We won't an address likely but an area is cool enough. Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:37, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I havn't forgotten/skipped this. I'll be researching this more tonight. I'll at least add a image to this talk page with my thoughts. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::So in the 30th anniversary 4k Blu-Ray, the building on the far right during the eclipse shot is definitely the Essex House at 160 Central Park South. You can clearly read the classic signage on its roof. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:11, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::No perfect answer yet to the Slimed Sky view, but out the Window (Ray and Peter shot) it seems to be from the Frick Collection Building which is between E 70th and E 71th streets. I think the Slimed Dome shot is from a backdrop point of view (it is really two location spliced together with model footage in the center) is a few streets down at E 68th Street. But it is very debatable. Need to line up a real life image of West Central park with that backdrop. The Slimed Skyline shot yet again may not be in the same shot as those other two locations. I really can't focus on this til November though. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:45, October 19, 2014 (UTC)